


Ore no Taiyou (My sun)

by vogue91



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Have I done something to you? Did you fight with one of the other guys? Are you leaving Arashi? Do you have an incurable disease? Did you ride to Chiba and ran over my mother?”“Aiba!”





	Ore no Taiyou (My sun)

He was in front of him.

Without saying a word.

Aiba had started worrying when Sho had called him, that morning, telling him they needed to talk.

While he waited for him, his mind had started wandering through the most different hypothesis, the most tragic ones also; that’s what the sad voice of his friend suggested.

When he had finally arrived, Sho’s face pretty much mirrored his voice: he frowned, his expression empty.

Aiba’s concern had grown.

Now they sat on the living room couch, staring at each other in the eyes and not saying a word.

Sho looked at him, without managing to start talking. He cursed himself: anxiety was clear on his friend’s face, and yet behind it he could still see that cheerfulness, that optimism, that continuous will to laugh that joined together made him the man he was. A sunny person, no doubt.

 _My sun_ , Sho thought.

It had been a few minutes, and Aiba, very little patient, in the end had decided to talk.

“Well, Sho-chan... can you please tell me what’s going on?” he had burst out, nervous because he had no hint about what the other man was going to say.

Sakurai, on his part, had bit down on his lip and averted his gaze.

“It’s not easy.” he said, his voice feeble. The other one, losing definitely his patience, had started listing one by one all the ideas he had gathered that morning, while he was waiting for him.

“Have I done something to you? Did you fight with one of the other guys? Are you leaving Arashi? Do you have an incurable disease? Did you ride to Chiba and ran over my mother?”

“Aiba!” the other yelled, indignant.

“I’m sorry, but if you’re not going to tell me what the hell is wrong with you, I’m free to imagine the worst stuff!” he had complained, crossing his arms and doing his best to look annoyed.

Sho sighed, falling back heavily on the couch.

“I didn’t ran over your mother, I don’t want to leave Arashi and... gods, nothing of the sort!” he muttered, closing his eyes for a moment.

“Is it something bad?” Aiba asked, at least hoping to put his mind at ease, while curiosity took over the concern.

“No, it’s nothing bad. Well... I don’t know. Maybe it is for you. For me... oh damn, I don’t know Masaki!” he yelled, exasperated

The younger opened his eyes wide and tilted his head, daring a smile.

“Just rip the band aid off, Sho-chan.” he suggested, and then kept silent, waiting.

“Mpf.” Sho mumbled, trying to put an order to the words inside his head. “I’ll try to be brief. And clear. And...” he pause, groaning. “I like you, Masaki.” he said, in the end.

Aiba kept staring at him, frowning.

“I like you too, Sho-chan. What’s that have to do with anything?” he replied, confused.

Sho swore between his teeth, frustrated over the misunderstanding.

“No, well... I don’t mean I like you like a friend likes another friend. I like you as in... well...” he had lost himself inside the meaning of what he wanted to convey, but by now Aiba had gotten the gist of it.

“Oh!” he had just said, his eyes now wider.

They had fallen silent, again.

Sho could hear the ticking of the clock hands, which made him even more nervous than he already was.

“Why?” Aiba asked in the end, staring at him as if he was trying to see what he couldn’t express.

Sho sighed, shrugging.

“Because I do. Because... because it’s you, Masaki. I... love you. I believe I love you. Maybe. No, well... yes, I do.” he blabbed, and the other couldn’t help but laugh, then he jumped up and on top of him.

“I like you too, Sho-chan. For sure.” he stated, and hearing his words made the weight around Sho’s heart lift, suddenly disappearing.

“Really?” he asked, low, as embarrassed by that conversation.

The younger nodded vigorously, and with a smile hiding both embarrassment and happiness, then he hugged the other man, holding him tight.

“I love you, Sho.” he murmured, against his skin.

The elder closed his eyes, relishing that feeling.

Still, with his eyes closed, it was like something kept shining from inside.

As if, that weight gone, the millstone had been substituted by Aiba’s presence.

By the presence of his very own sun.


End file.
